It's Been a Summer
by Hemingway fan
Summary: Carly went to Yakima for a month leaving a bored Sam and Freddie by themselves...Seddie  Changed the title from "The Party" because I didn't really fit R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything…

"Man, I can't believe Carly left me here for a whole month." Sam said while leaning over the table of the Groovy Smoothie in exaggerated frustration.

"Well, I'm not happy about it either. I'm going to be bored to death if I can't hide out at her house. Now I'll probably be stuck at some mother-son pottery class with mom for the rest of the summer."

"Awe, does somebody have to make a vase for mommy?" Sam mocked in baby talk.

"Stop it, it's not like I _want _to do it. I just need somewhere I can go so she won't get the opportunity to ask."

"You can come to my house." Sam suggested.

"I don't know, last time I was there your mom's boyfriend threw a beer bottle at me and told me to give him gas money."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Hank, he was weird. Anyway, she's dating this new guy now, you might like him. He's all geeky like you."

"You flatter me."

"Neeyah,"

"Neeyah," he returned.

"You should come over tonight. My mom's having a party and I could use some help guarding my door. I usually get Rebecca Berkowitz to help me because she's pretty scary looking, but I have to pay her." Freddie snorted with laughter, then realizing Sam was serious, started laughing more.

"Really? Sam needs help employing brute force."

"It's not all brute force. First what Rebecca does is open the door and growl at them or yell, whatever it takes to scare them. She has those braces that go all around her head. That takes care of most of them so I can watch TV or go online in peace. If that doesn't work though and they come on in anyway, I have the baseball bat waiting for them."

"How often do you actually have to use it?"

"At least once a party." she said matter-of-factly. This time Freddie gave a nervous laugh.

"If you don't want to do it, I can pay Rebecca."

"Why don't you just leave the house, it would be a lot simpler."

"Because dipthong, if I leave the house then that leaves my bedroom vulnerable to some dumbass who is unaware of the wrath of Sam Puckett." she slammed her hand down on the table and looked very intimidating. "Sorry, habit." she shrugged off and drank the rest of her smoothie.

"Okay, I'll just tell my mom I'll be hanging out with Jeremy tonight."

"Ooh, Freddie Benson lying to mommy. You are bad when Carly's not around to keep you straight, huh?"

"I have to lie to my mom almost anytime I'm around you." she gave him a mock angry face.

Freddie had recently procured his license and he drove Sam back to her house. Sure enough, there were a lot of people already there, most of them scared Freddie a little so he moved his wallet to his front pocket. Up the staircase he saw a middle aged couple making out like they were fourteen. He rolled his eyes at this and was almost certain he saw Sam kick the man. When they arrived in her room there was a couple on the bed.

"OUT!" she screamed, but they did not listen.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" This time it was Freddie who screamed. He felt an intense amount of pity for Sam at this moment. He had never felt an invasion of privacy at this level like Sam was experiencing now. His pity did not last long though, he saw Sam with the baseball bat. She gave them a moment of warning, then came down across the man's back in a moment of fury.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" The couple scurried out of the room with a few choice words at Sam.

"Wow, you really handled yourself there."

"Eh, you have to around here. I've been defending myself around here since I was seven. From twelve up I had to do it myself."

"Why at those ages?"

"Well, when I was seven my dad was incarcerated. Mom was always crazy, but after that she gave up on trying to act normal. Then at twelve Melanie moved away to some fancy boarding school leaving me here alone." her face dropped and her guard was down until she heard the door knob turn. "That's your job." she said with a smirk.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled through the crack after he barely opened the door.

"I left my bra in there." the woman said.

"Tell her she can find it in the holly bushes." Sam said while opening her window.

"She's throwing it in the bushes." Freddie relayed.

"Thanks." the woman huffed.

"Wow, this really sucks."

"I know, we got here late. I need to check and make sure nothing's missing." she started going about some routine inspection of her room, after a few minutes she relaxed. "Okay, here's your chair." she said moving an armchair by the door. "It's one of Rebecca's rules." Sam sat on the foot of her bed and already looked tired.

"Have you considered a padlock?"

"Yeah, but half the people here can pick a lock blindfolded."

"Good point."

"Let's find something to watch. Ooh, the history of sandwich meat."

Freddie didn't say anything, but the chair he was sitting in was very lumpy and uncomfortable, but he didn't want to worry Sam more than she already was. He started to think about how he was glad he came here tonight because now he's learned another dimension to Sam. Perhaps there was a reason, other than genetics, that causes her to resort to violence immediately. Also, he started to worry about what happened on nights when Rebecca couldn't come over. Then something hit him, but he waited until a commercial break to ask. "Hey, why do you pay Rebecca come over? Why didn't you just ask me or Carly to begin with?"

"You guys have always been a couple of prancies. Right now you're nervous about being here. Carly came over one time and then a party broke out here and she kind of freaked out. I knew if she couldn't handle it you couldn't."

"Why not? I'm tougher than Carly."

"Tougher, maybe, but face it, you don't care that much about me. Carly only stayed that night because she cares enough about me."

"And why am I here tonight?"

"Because you don't want to be at home."

"True, but now I'm glad I came to help you-"

"Door."

"AGGGHHHH" he screamed at the man who tried to open the door. He immediately backed out of the room.

"Honey, there's a boy in your room already."

"A boy!" he heard a very drunk Mrs. Puckett yelled from the other side. "Well, Samantha is getting at that age. Come on, we'll just go in her room, it's down the hall here." Freddie didn't know what to say, but Sam broke out into giggles, so he did as well.

After a couple of hours the people trying to get in slowed down considerably, Sam said this was due to people either leaving or passing out. She saw him shift in his chair for like the fiftieth time. "You can come sit on the bed, you don't _have _to sit over there."

"Okay," he said getting up and moving to the bed.

"Rebecca just likes to sit there so she doesn't have to get up to open the door."

"So are you and Rebecca pretty close?"

"She's my cousin." Sam shrugged. "My mom's dead brother's daughter. Now she has a new step dad and they're all rich and stuff."

"Wow, see I can't even see you two knowing each other."

"Really?" she smiled at this because it seemed too bizarre to her now.

"Yeah, I thought all your cousins were in prison or on their way to prison."

"Well, she's not that close to the family to be honest. But I'm sure you have cousins that aren't like you and your freakish mom."

"Don't call my mom-"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Your right though, my dad's side of the family are so different."

"Really, how?"

"Well, my dad's parents are hippies. They live in the mountains of North Carolina in this hippie commune. They have three kids. My dad, as you know, is a corporate lawyer in New York. His sister is an actress, but she never gets more than walk on parts. She lives in L.A., and his brother works in a factory, lives in North Carolina with his oldest son, the other four went with their mother after the divorce. All his kids are out of control!"

"Wow, wild Benson's who would have known?"

"No, actually their name is Martin."

"So you got your mother's name?" Sam asked while fighting a grin from spreading across her face.

"Yeah," he said looking down, likely thinking the same thing she was, but not finding it quite as amusing.

The two of them sat there reminiscing and telling family tall tales until they lost track of time and became weary. At one point Freddie had fallen asleep and awoke with a start at 2:00 am. He was shocked that his mom hadn't called yet. He quickly texted her: **Spending the night at Jeremy's**. He hoped this remedied the problem, then shook Sam awake.

"Sam, Sam, we fell asleep."

"Hmm? Oh, okay. Go stand in the hall while I change." he did as he was told, and was surprised that there were still people all over out there, most unconscious. He ventured to see if he could sleep on the couch, but there were a couple of people already on it. He went into the kitchen for a quick snack, then headed back upstairs.

"Sam, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said. He opened the door and she was already laying in bed with the lights off.

"There's nowhere to sleep downstairs; I'm going to sleep in your chair."

"Don't be a nub," she whined. "I have a king size bed and I don't bite." Freddie did as he was told, this was more favorable to sleeping in the lumpy chair anyway.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't want to pay Rebecca to do this anymore, I'll do it for free."

"Okay, go to sleep now."


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Progression_**

Freddie became a regular at the Puckett house, even on nights when her mom was not having a party. It was fun hanging out at her house. There were no rules ever. Sam's mom seldom showed up at work, so on a typical day he would wake up and in the house it would just be him, Sam, and Pam. He and Sam would get up and he would fix them breakfast. Most days they would go to her neighbors house and walk their dogs for them because they were elderly. In return they would let them use the pool. Just the two of them, not her mom and her mom's friends. When they got back from walking the dogs Pam would have changed into another bikini for the day and call her boyfriend of the week to buy them lunch. After lunch is when they would go swimming, well a half hour, there were some habits Freddie could not break. In the evening he would check up with his mom, then go back to hanging out with Sam all day.

He started spending most of his time with Sam and her mom. To his shock, his mother was not upset about this, well of course he was also not being completely honest about where he was staying. She had recently started a serious relationship with a neurotic doctor so she was accepting his new little bit of independence a lot better.

What developed over the course of the summer was something that no one in their right mind would have guessed though: he started falling for Sam. At first he thought it was just a summer crush and did not want to think too much about it, but he gave in to his feelings about a week and a half after the time he spent the night there. At first he felt bad that he was not completely honest with his mother about his relationship with Sam, but knew she would be judgmental and he did not want to deal with that right now. After a while Freddie started feeling less guilty because Marissa's relationship with Dr. Bluth was progressing a lot faster than Freddie had expected and thought _if she can do it, so can I. _

Both Sam and Freddie decided that this was something really big to tell Carly and so it should be done face to face and probably by Sam. They kept their relationship from Carly until she arrived at the end of the summer so they could tell her in person.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Reunion**_

"Come on Sam, we're going to be late." Freddie said to the bathroom door on the day that Carly was to arrive. "Aren't you excited to see Carly?"

"Of course I am." she said opening the door. "I'm just not ready to tell her about us yet."

"Okay, you don't have to do it today."

"I don't want her to be mad at us either."

"Okay, so tell her later today, you don't have to be _'Welcome home! Me and Freddie are dating!'_"

"I guess you're right."

"I know." he said with a smirk and she gave him a well deserved punch in the arm. "She texted me and said she'll be home in about twenty minutes. That means we have to leave now if we want to pick up the cake. Socko's bringing everything else."

"Alright, let's go." she said, though she still had butterflies in her stomach. When she and Freddie arrived at the Bushwell Plaza they were surprised that they were the first ones to get there. Socko said he was on his way, but he got a flat tire. They hadn't heard from Carly, so Freddie thought they would go to his apartment and wait on everyone to get there. Freddie opened the door, it was unlocked likely because his mom was home. It was Saturday morning after all. He barely cracked the door when he heard a blood-curling screech. It was the worse noise he ever heard coupled with the grossest thing he ever saw: His mother and Dr. Bluth. He couldn't help it, he screamed like a girl, dropped the cake and ran back down the hallway. Sam decided against her instincts to look, and took off after Freddie instead.

"Ahh, they were all over each other." he said, then started gagging.

"Oh my God, did you see your mom and that doctor-" but he held a hand up for her to stop. "Oh gross!" she said with a laugh.

"I don't think I can look at her the same anymore." he said with a worried expression on his face. He was obviously quite traumatized by this unforeseen event.

"That's funny, because after you screamed like a girl I don't think I can look at you the same anymore either." she said with a laugh, desperately trying to lighten the mood. She went back and picked the cake off the floor.

"Freddie, oh honey I'm so sorry-"

"Mom, please don't. Let's just never ever speak of this again."

"Never speak of again?" came a high pitched voice behind them all. "I think I remember once you two tried to keep a secret from me and we said no more secrets." the voice belonged to Carly.

"Carly you do not-" Freddie started, but Sam intervened.

"Freddie walked in on his mom and Dr. Blue tooth-."

"Yaaa! Super awkward moments brought to us by Sam, I missed you kid." Spencer said messing up her hair and then turning to Freddie. As the adult, he thought it was his responsibility to try and cover for Ms. Benson and her new friend.

"We got cake!" Sam said upon entering. "Socko's on his way over too."

"Great." Spencer said, "Uh, what happened to the cake."

"Freddie dropped it when he saw his mom and Dr.-"

"Okay, so Freddie dropped it, that's all we need to know Sam." Carly said with big wide eyes, perhaps she too was afraid to hear it again.

Socko finally arrived at the party and Dr. Bluth eventually left and the reunion lasted all night. It was fun for all of them, but by the end of the night Sam was too tired to tell Carly anything except goodnight. As part of the celebration Sam got to stay over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy August the Fifth**_

The next morning over breakfast Sam tried to bring the topic up, but thought it would be best to first ask Carly about her month, then when Carly asked about hers, she would explain about her and Freddie.

"So Carls, anything good happen up in Yakima?"

"Um, well, it was fun yeah. My grandpa has this little store you know, so I worked there-"

"Ouch-"

"No, trust me there was nothing better to do with the day. Especially because this cute boy works there too."

"Tell me about him."

"Okay, well his name is Adam. He's tall-"

"How tall?"

"six-two,"

"Perfect tall,"

"I know. He has dark hair and dark skin. He's on the basketball team up there. He's sixteen, like me. I don't know, he was just really sweet. Like when a customer would be rude to me, he would do something nice like charge them extra."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he would tell them there was a new tax on paper items or staple items, and those old people would believe then curse the government. It was so funny, I wish you were there. Anyway, I eventually met his girlfriend. She looked like a supermodel."

"Awe, I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Carly shrugged with a smirk.

"What'djya do?"

"I did nothing." she said looking upwards. "I just happened to be there when he discovered her cheating on him."

"Awe,"

"I know, I got to comfort him…we had a few dates after that, but it was just a summer romance. He was so nice." Carly said holding her heart with a big smile. "We're going to stay friends."

"Your lucky your grandpa has a good taste in boys."

"I know," Carly said, then laughed when she realized what she had agreed to. "So, tell me how your summer was."

"Oh, you know I was just hanging out with ma and Freddork. You know something strange happened though-"

"CARLY! CARLY! Carly!" Spencer shouted.

"We're in here!" she called. A very frantic Spencer rushed in the room.

"What day is it?"

"August 5th, why?"

"Okay, cool." he relaxed considerably at this. "You know what August 5th is, right?"

"Oh Sam, I forgot. Today's the tenth anniversary of the greatest day of Spencer's life."

"It is." he said proudly.

"What happened on August 5th, 2000?"

"You don't know!" he said while rushing over to her. "Okay, this was when Dad still lived her. It was the last day of summer, and it was a crappy summer, I broke my leg in June and had to have it in a cast for two months. August 5th started off with Waffles, bacon, and eggs for breakfast, followed by a successful cast removal procedure-"

"Sawed it off?"

"Yep. Then Socko and I went to the park and saw a kite contest, entered, won a couple of concert tickets for that night. After flying the kites we went to thrift shop, found a book about Harry Joiner-"

"Who?"

"Who! The greatest sculptor in the world."

"Remember, you met him."

"Weird guy with the clown in a bra?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, continue,"

"Okay, after I discovered my _idol_, we went to go eat Seattle Pizzeria, they had a pizza eating contest, Socko won and scored us _two_ more tickets to the concert. Turns out the hot waitresses were dying to go, so we took them since we already had two other tickets. I swear that night I fell in love with that waitress, but just for that night, the next morning she was kind of bland. Then halfway through the show they had fans play one of their songs, I got to sing and jump into the crowd."

"Wow, that's one hell of a day."

"Yes, best day ever. A day that was a gift from the gods for giving me one crappy summer to precede it. I celebrate every August 5th now."

"Great, how do you celebrate it?"

"Well, first we eat Belgium waffles, bacon and eggs, then we go to the park and fly kites, stop in at the thrift shop and buy an art book, eat at Seattle pizza, hit on a waitress and try to find some concert to go to. Now, Carly, here's the thing, Socko can't make it."

"Why?"

"He broke his leg."

"Ironic." Sam commented.

"Yes," Spencer said enthusiastically. "Yes, it is, now Carly I need you to celebrate with me."

"Okay, great. I want strawberry waffles." she laughed and before Sam realized it Carly and Spencer were in their own little world and now was not a good time to break the news. She was relieved, she had one more whole day to think it over. Since Carly and Spencer were off for the day, she took a shower and headed over to Freddie's.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Fortunate Coincidence **_

Sam walked over to Freddie's apartment and told him about Spencer's ritual.

"So, I really can't do it today." She said with a bit of disappointment.

"It's okay, I understand. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so nervous. I want to get it over with, but it's not something I can just blurt out, that wouldn't be right either."

"Maybe tomorrow if you two spend the whole day together I'm sure you'll find some time to work it in.

The next day Sam and Carly made plans to go shopping for school supplies and clothes.

"I can't believe you didn't buy any supplies."

"What? Everything I need Freddie buys and I take." She shrugged. "We've done this for years." Carly didn't hear her though, she was distracted by a blue jeans display in the middle of the store.

"Ooh, do you like these jeans?" Carly asked Sam in an excited and girly way.

"Yeah, I guess they're alright."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, oh, hey, I never did tell you that weird thing that happened to me and Freddie, did I?"

"Oh, no, what was it?"

"Okay, so it happened just a few days after you left to go to Yakima. My mom was throwing one of her parties," she grimaced and Carly looked sympathetic, remembering her own experience at Sam's mom's party. "So I needed someone to- Can I help you?" she snapped at an employee that was walking up to them.

"Excuse me, are you Carly from the popular web show iCarly?" the saleslady asked in a very professional, but discreet tone.

"Uh-huh,"

"Okay, well, your entire purchase order will be on the house today."

"Really!" Carly's mouth stayed open and her eyes wide.

"Yes, just be sure to tell people where you got everything from."

"Okay, yeah, I could do that."

"Uh, hello!" Sam said in a rude tone. She was rude because she was hurt the lady had not acknowledged her contributions to the show as well.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Mrs. Shultz." she said confusedly.

"I'm the co-host."

"Oh, yes, well you can get a forty dollar gift certificate."

"Oh, Sam this is so cool."

"For you."

Carly waited until the lady was out of ear-shot. "Whatever you want just put with my stuff." she hissed.

"Awe," Sam said as though she were truly touched, "You're almost a true Puckett now."

"Well, I learned from the best." Carly smiled back.

The whole shopping trip was done before Sam remembered what she was suppose to have told her, and it didn't feel right when they ate dinner, she couldn't quite work it in to the conversation.

After they got home they started to watch TV, but Carly muted it. "Sam, didn't you want to tell me about that weird thing that happened with you and Freddie while I was gone?"

"Yes, okay, so it happened just after-" Carly's phone started ringing. At first Sam thought she was going to ignore it, but she didn't.

"Oh my God, Sam, it's Adam." Carly squealed. "You don't mind if-"

"Nah, I'm going to take a shower now." Sam grunted.

"Okay,"

Unfortunately, two things happened simultaneously only a couple of minutes after talking to Adam: Adam's sink started gushing water, so he had to get off the phone and Freddie texted Sam. Carly was disappointed and ignored Sam's phone at first.

Then another text message came up. She decided she probably knew whoever it was so she checked the message. She was stunned by what she saw.

**Fredork: Have you told Carly yet?**

**Fredork: If you don't tell Carly**

**We're dating I will I don't mind**

"Oh my God!" she whispered. She started thinking back to the day. Ugh, Sam had been trying to tell her something important and something kept stopping her. Sam and Freddie? Really? Carly couldn't believe it. They were so opposite each other. It was…it was…she could only think of one word to describe: it was _cute_. She grinned to herself.

"You didn't stay on the phone too long with Adam, did you?" Sam asked once she was out of the shower.

"Oh, no, he had an emergency."

"That sucks, but um, sit down, we need to talk before he calls back, okay?"

"Okay," Carly said with a grin. She jumped up on one of the stools by the counter. "Alright, tell me." Sam was nervous and took her time getting started, all the while, Carly was finding it harder and harder to conceal her happiness.

"So, um, while you were gone Freddie and I…Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she jumped off the stool and hugged Sam.

"Wow, you're in a really good mood."

"I—Sam, while you were in the shower you got a text message." Sam looked scared and glanced back at her phone. "I read it, I mean I didn't think it was personal, I thought it was just someone wanting to talk. I thought I probably knew them and could talk to them, but it was very personal—"

"It wasn't my mom was it?"

"No, it was Freddie, awe, Sam, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Oh, so I guess you know? Me and the nub are a couple now?"

"Yes, oh I'm not mad you didn't tell me sooner because I knew you've been trying to all day."

"About three days really, but I didn't think you'd react like this. I thought you would be weirded out by it."

"No, I think it's great." She gushed.

"Thanks for the support." Sam said and hugged Carly again.


End file.
